gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mikey Klebbitz
__TOC__ *Archive1 */Archive 2/ */Archive 3/ *Archive 4 RE: Mikey, It's Ray, what's up man I haven't talk to you for a while, I just wanted to tell you how very good of a patroller you've been based on what I seen. keep up the good work, cheers :). Ray boccino (talk) 19:01, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey Mikey since you own TBOGT, have you obtained the Skylift? I have. There is a video on the talk page of how to get it. Boomer8 (talk) 06:26, March 1, 2013 (UTC) It's not really useful, and you can't even use the magnet on it. But its very uniqe. Like its the biggest driveable vehicle in TBOGT and it flies very slow. If you're still interested in getting it, you must complete TBOGT with no cheats except the Buzzard cheat. Then when you redo the mission you can quickly spawn a Buzzard and try to fly up to the Skylift in time. If you do, fly it over to the airport and before you shoot Yusef with the minigun, fly over the skylift and push it down by desending over it. It took me many tries but if you able to get to get to Yusef in time easily you will eventually get it. Boomer8 (talk) 05:28, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Video Chat Hey Mikey, sorry for not talking to you for a long time. I was busy with school stuff and everything. So good news, I'm on Skype. I wondering if you like join to Skype with me and LS11. I hope you will be there so we can talk some stuff that I did throughout the week, and if you are looking for me, my name is JF (my real name). See you on Skype! P.S. I change my name Curly to Moe and Bosco. JF (talk) 00:40, March 5, 2013 (UTC)Cloudkit01 RE: Adminship Yeah, I was thinking about re-applying but maybe when I reach 1000 edits. Anyway you're welcome and I think you deserve to be an admin. VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 16:29, March 6, 2013 (UTC) RE: Could you be more specific? I have around 3 ideeas of what you're meaning: 1. Cow meat that is actually horse (that seems not to be our fault, though.) 2. Idiot Prime minister led by communist-ideeas and that balmes everything he does on the president. 3. Schengen Area. About the Admin, I'LL VOTE YES! ''Dodo8'' '' [[User:Dodo8|''Dodo8'' '' [[User:Dodo8|''Dodo8'' '' [[User:Dodo8|''Dodo8'' '' [[User:Dodo8|''Dodo8'' ''[[User:The Tom|Tom Talk 11:52, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Re:Thanks! Hey M.K. Indeed, my mom bought our new computer. It is a Gateway ZX 4250. We got it at a Best Buy. It runs on Windows 7, but I'm going to upgrade it to Windows 8. It's great to be active once more and edit speed is much fast. 'Till We Meet Again...Mikey Mr. T. (talk) 22:48, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey Mikey, I've applied for patrollership. Don't feel pressured, but I'd really appreciate it if you voted yes. See you later. Boomer8 (talk) 03:07, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Happy Spring Sasquatch101 (talk) 04:16, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Congrats! Good job for being promoted as a admin Mikey, when I became a Patroller one day, hope you'll vote for me since I helped this wiki by reporting Thomas about this wiseguy 22, who's been giving us problems for a long time. Sorry I didn't vote for you. Your good friend/almost patroller, Moe Watterson/Bosco Howard/JF (talk) 14:56, March 10, 2013 (UTC)Cloudkit01 Re: Yeah, I just upgraded it to Windows 8 yesterday. At first, I thought my mom was going to turn on the Internet on March 13, but 3 days ago, we went to Best Buy and bought a new computer first and then she went and paid our Internet Provider a little bit after we got home and now I'm here again, back as a active patroller. I was thinking of applying for adminship last week when I was using my cousin's computer, but I thought I haven't met the edit prerequisites to become admin. After you read this message, I will already have 451+ edits. Laters, Mr. T. (talk) 20:57, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations Wow man nice job on becoming administrator. You deserved it but because I haven't been here for a while I didn't knew you made a promotion request, but nevertheless congrats Mikey. Thanks for offering me your help, it will really come in handy. Ray boccino (talk) 00:02, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks Mikey for voting yes on my request for patrollership. Thanks alot. :) Boomer8 (talk) 04:09, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Admin Hey Mikey! I applied to become an admin. I'd love to work alongside you, Ilan and Winter moon. Anyways I hope you vote for me! Sasquatch101 (talk) 02:12, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for allowing me on the wiki Roman belic (talk) 16:51, March 13, 2013 (UTC) thank you Thank you for allowing me on the wiki Roman belic (talk) 16:52, March 13, 2013 (UTC) name I need your help. I spelled my last name wrong how do I change it Roman belic (talk) 16:59, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Infobox Hey Mikey can you tell me how to do a character infobox. I found out how to do a mission one, but I really need to know how to do a character one. Thanks. Boomer8 (talk) 04:23, March 14, 2013 (UTC) re: Thanks mikey Roman belic (talk) 16:15, March 14, 2013 (UTC) If you don't mind me being nosey Mikey but I believe that you can change your name. You know Messi1983? Well he used to be called Dan the Man 1983. I'm thinking he changed his name, meaning, you can change your name. Hope this helped in some way. VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 19:01, March 14, 2013 (UTC) frends is there a way of get frends on here Roman belic (talk) 18:16, March 14, 2013 (UTC) RE RE Admin Thanks Mikey for your vote! I have to aggree, I may have applied a little too soon after becoming a patroller, and should continue bettering my edit skills. Thank you for your vote anyways. :) Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:29, March 15, 2013 (UTC) :You contact Wikia regarding username change. Messi1983 (talk) 23:42, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Mikey said something about his username being spelled wrong. I don't see any errors to his username. Mikey is selled correctly and Klebbitz is spelled correctly as well. Mr. T. (talk) 02:29, March 16, 2013 (UTC) It's not cause of me Tone, it's because of a user who asked my help. Thank you, Dan and T! Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 14:53, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Request Hi Mikey, I really appreciate your page, you are a very nice admin, and I have something to ask : I did my request here for patroller, it would be a pleasure if you answer yes, please. Thanks a lot. Ah, estou editando aqui, esqueci que você fala português também hahaha :) e sou eu o Thomas, em que o meu amigo Dodo8 está falando na mensagem abaixo, obrigado! Thomas0802 (talk) 13:31, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Thomas' Request Hey Mikey. Thomas is a great guy, I've never seen someone adding so many quality articles like him. I know we have a 7-limit of patrollers, but me and some other guys will apply soon, so please give him a yes. ''Dodo8'' '' [[User:Dodo8|''Dodo8'' '' [[User:Dodo8|''Dodo8'' [[User talk:Dodo8|''